The Mystery Weasley
by GreaserGal
Summary: Harry has a kid he doesn't know about. Then he takes her on a trip. (later on...)
1. 1: Platform Nine and ThreeQuarters

Disclaimer: We all know JKR's characters. I don't own em. I own everyone else. Hee hee hee.  
  
Hey all! I had this idea after watching "Beautiful" (you'll see why in later chapters)  
  
Basically, Harry and Ginny have a *very* romantic evening, then Harry goes away to fight. He doesn't know that Ginny's pregnant. Ginny has the baby and it's a girl, Elizabeth Virginia Weasley, but called Beth. Ginny names Sirius and Remus joint godfathers, and the godmother, Hermione. Ginny dies when Beth is two and Beth moves in with Sirius and Remus. Everyone except Beth knows who the father is. They don't have to ask who the father is, as she has Harry's looks. (That is possible- to have all your father's looks. I do.) Harry doesn't know about Beth, STILL. Because she is brought up by Remus and Sirius, she is just like them and has a little of her mother in her. She's a prankster, but bright and studious, but a bit of a klutz. And of course she has a temper.   
  
Beth has 9 cousins. Here's the family deal:  
Bill + Fleur(Divorced) = Mandie (17)-Head Girl  
  
Charlie + Marie = Tommy (14), Mara (13)  
  
Percy + Penelope = Mark (12)  
  
Fred + Angelina = Rosie (13)  
  
George + Sarah = Kate (16), Ashley (15)-Prefect  
  
Ron + Hermione = Jane (11), Dana (5)  
  
Harry + Ginny(Dead) = Beth (11)  
CHAPTER 1- Platform 9 ¾   
  
Beth poked her head out of the car door and leaned against the car as she watched Sirius and Remus load her trunk, talking with her cousins. She always felt a bit out of place because she was the only Weasley (besides the in-laws) that didn't have red hair.  
  
Sirius pushed her trolley forward. She grinned at her cousins and then jumped onto the trolley, settling between her owl, Cade and her backpack of pranks. Sirius who was pushing it then stopped all of a sudden and she fell off. Everyone started laughing. "Not funny" she grumbled and walked towards the barrier. She watched as the others disappeared. She and Jane walked over to it and pretended to be playing a hand game and they fell through.   
  
She found Sirius there leaning against Remus fake crying. Remus gave him a look and moved away dropping him. She giggled. Then she noticed the train.  
  
They looked at the train in amazement. Jane ran after her parents and little sister (Ron, Hermione and Dana) and Beth followed Remus and Sirius. Sirius began loading all her things on the train. Cade, Trunk, Backpack, Beth. She giggled and said "Wrong place Sirius!" He looked at her and said "No, you belong with baggage." He winked then lifted her off her perch and onto the floor. He walked with her to the train and he kissed her goodbye. Remus bent over and did the same. She climbed up the steps. The train began to pull out and she waved goodbye to them and once she was out of site, they apparated away. 


	2. 2: The Train Ride

A/N: OK, my sister had some questions and I figure they're bound to come up. First of all, this is NOT slash. I know most stories with Remus and Sirius living together are, but this one is not.   
They're just buddies and live together to take care of Beth. And Beth will seem a little mean later on, but she isn't REALLY like that. And Sirius is going to lie to her later on. But keep in mind Harry is Beth's father. And Mandie (Bill's daughter)  
who is 17 and Head Girl, is kinda like Percy. She follows the rules to a fault but she isn't snobby.  
And you may not be able to figure it out right away, but Jane and Beth are best friends.  
I also imagine Beth to look like Hallie Kate Eisenburg (she has black hair) but with the stunning green eyes. Okay, I'll shut up now.  
  
Chapter 2: The Train Ride  
  
Beth walked around the train with her cousins. Mandie lead them to a compartment and then she and Ashley went to the prefect compartment. The remaining Weasleys (Tommy, Mara, Mark, Rosie, Kate, Jane + Beth) got settled and began talking about houses. The elder ones of the group said to Jane "You'll be in Gryffindor, no problem."   
To Beth they said "What house was your Dad in?"   
"I don't know" she replied "I don't even know if he went to Hogwarts. Mum was in Gryffindor, Moony and Padfoot were in Gryffindor. Every Weasley was in Gryffindor. D'ya think I'll be in it too?"   
They shrugged "Most likely. A lot of it is in family line, but it's your personality too."  
  
They were sidetracked by a pale looking boy with white-blonde hair. He stepped in and looked around and sneered "Weasleys." He looked at Beth and as she didn't look any like them, he said "And what are you doing with these lowly wizards?" She said "These lowly wizards are my family.  
I'm a Weasley too." He said "Oh, so you're that bastard child. Your mom got knocked up then croaked." She jumped up and shoved him.   
"Take that back!"   
"No"  
She tackled him and the prefects and Head Boy and Girl came running in and pulled them apart. "What is going on her?" demanded Mandie. "He called me a bastard child and said mean things about my mother!" Mandie turned to him "What's your name, kid?" "Marius Malfoy." "Malfoy, huh? Well, Malfoy, get to your compartment before I arrange for you   
to have detention every night this year!" He scowled and stalked off.  
  
Mandie turned to her younger cousins. "Pay him no mind. Ignore him. If you have to fight him, wait til term starts. Then he can have points taken away or detention."   
  
Kate said "Isn't his name Malfoy? Like the Potions teacher?" Mandie shrugged and said "Probably. They resemble each other."   
  
Mandie and Ashley left and Jane said "Tommy, tell us about the teachers."  
"Well, for Sprout teaches Herbology ,Malfoy teaches Potions, Binns still teaches History of Magic and McGonagall teaches Transfiguration, but no one thinks she'll last much longer. She taught Dad. Most of them taught Dad. Except Malfoy, he's rather new, he's Uncle Ron's age!"   
"What about Defense Against the Dart Arts?"  
"Who knows? That jobs cursed! Dad said they haven't had a teacher more than a year for as long as he can remember!"  
"Whoa."  
  
Several snacks and conversations later, the train came to a stop. They were at Hogwarts. 


End file.
